Quand tu ne t'y attends pas
by EliH
Summary: Un couple, deux couples. Un futur, un passé. une blague qui tourne très mal Un voyage dans le temps, une découverte, des retrouvailles plus ou moins larmoyantes. JP/LE et ASP/SM
1. Chapter 1

**_rating: M (pour le premier chapitre en fait)_**

**_Couple: JP/LE et ASP/SM_**

**_disclamer: JKR et moi_**

**_IL S'Y TROUVE UN COUPLE HOMOSEXUEL, ALORS NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS ÊTES JEUNES OU HOMOPHOBES..._**

**_..._**

**_Comment va depuis... longtemps ?_**

**_Je sais, c'est pas sérieux des masses. Je devrais continuer "C'est le mien" mais je vous rassure, je suis encore dessus, et j'ai des chapitres en avance ! Mais cette idée, ça me trottait depuis pas mal de temps, et avec pleins d'idées qu'on m'a un peu jeter à la figure, j'ai décidé de me lancer. On peut considérer ça comme une pause dans mon autre fiction, et un léger moyen de me faire pardonner de mes lectrices pour l'attente..._**

**_Déjà, cette minuscule fiction prend en compte un petit extrait de "Défaillance temporelle" de P'tit Pingouin. Elle a posé une question, via une de ses personnages, qui disait: " Lily détestait James à l'époque ! Comment tu te sentirais si ils débarquaient ici et qu'elle te disait droit dans les yeux qu'elle n'était pas ta mère ?"_**

**_ça, j'avoue que ça m'a terriblement percuté, et j'ai décidé d'y répondre. _**

**_Ensuite, ce premier chapitre est adressé totalement et simplement à Donnaqueenly qui m'a fait un affreux chantage un soir où il faisait moche, pour juste qu'elle taise un secret. Je pense qu'elle a oublié de quoi retournait le marché, mais comme je lui devais un lemon..._**

**_En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, c'est pas un HPDM mais un ASP/SM. _**

**_Et pour terminer, je rêvais presque d'écrire une petite histoire sur la génération post-guerre. Et finalement, je l'ai ma fiction ! De plus, j'essaye de sortir de mon blocage et tente donc d'écrire sur un couple hétéro. A savoir, James et Lily Potter premiers du nom !_**

**_Sincèrement, je vous laisse découvrir. Tous les chapitres seront plus ou moins courts, et plus ou moins corrigés. ça ne va pas durer des masses non plus_**

**_EliH_**

* * *

- Al…

- Chut…

- Al !

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « chut » ?

- Hnngh !

- Je préfère.

Scorpius était sûr d'une chose, depuis qu'il sortait avec Albus Severus Potter. C'est qu'il ne cesserait pas d'être surpris. Pourquoi pensait-il ça ? C'était simple.

La première raison, c'est qu'ils se trouvaient dans leur salle de cours de potion. La deuxième raison, c'est qu'il était vingt-trois heures, et le couvre-feu était passé depuis une heure. La troisième raison, c'est parce que Albus avait décidé que faire l'amour dans un lit, c'était pas exotique. Alors ils testaient leur premier lieu de débauche. La pièce la plus proche de leur Salle Commune.

Et le lieu où les Serpentards pouvaient les repérer le plus facilement.

Bien sûr, il avait tenté de le faire remarquer au brun. Mais ce dernier n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et Scorpius l'avait suivi. Avec une teinte d'excitation, il devait l'avouer.

- Ça te plait ? Souffla Albus en se collant un peu plus au corps tentateur.

- A ton avis, gémit Scorpius en cachant son visage dans le cou de son amant.

Albus ricana doucement, continuant son mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre du blond. Il voulait le voir rougir. D'excitation. De frustration. Il voulait voir ces expressions que Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy ne montrait jamais au public, mais que lui pouvait savourer, dans leur intimité.

- Eh ! S'écria le blond en sentant sa jouissance descendre d'un cran.

- Tu ne m'as pas donné de réponse, expliqua Albus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Alors j'attends.

Cheveux ébouriffés, yeux verts brillants, sourire taquin… Son sexe tressaillit en remarquant que son petit ami se passait la langue sur ses lèvres, tic qu'il avait souvent quand il trouvait quelque chose de délicieux devant lui. Et là tout de suite, c'était lui, le met délicieux.

- Potter, souffla Scorpius en s'approchant de lui, avec un sourire séducteur. Ça te plairait, une fellation ?

Déglutition difficile, sourire qui s'élargit.

- Je sais que tu adores ça…

Et sans plus tarder, Scorpius emprisonna ses lèvres dans une danse sensuelle, pendant que ses mains s'activaient pour baisser le bas de pyjama du brun.

Il était dur. Comme de la pierre.

- J'adore les sucettes, Al… pas toi ?

- J-je…

Pas besoin de réponse avec Scorpius. Il prenait ce qu'il voulait, et tant pis pour les autres.

Albus dut d'accrocher au bureau derrière lui tellement cette sensation était bonne. Les lèvres fines du blond, et sa langue joueuse allaient et venaient sur son sexe, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur son frein, mordillant son gland.

- Merde…

Des étoiles brillèrent devant ses yeux, pendant que le premier jet de sperme atterrissait au fond de la gorge de Scorpius, qui faillit s'étouffer sous la surprise.

- Désolé, Scorp'…

Ce dernier le fit taire en l'embrassant, le faisant s'asseoir sur le bureau derrière eux.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à reconnaître les signes avant coureur, remarqua le jeune Malfoy en déshabillant totalement le brun. Mais quand je saurais, je bloquerais la montée et là, tu crieras de frustration.

Albus détailla le visage joyeux de son amant, se sentant fondre devant tant de naïveté. Ça faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Depuis le mois d'octobre, pour être exact. Et pendant le premier mois, ils avaient passé leur temps libre à chercher tout ce qui avait trait au sexe, et au plaisir.

Scorpius avait plus souvent rougi et claqué les livres traitant de ces sujets, que montré au brun ses recherches. Mais qu'importe. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de chemin, ensemble, testant toutes les positions qui leur plaisaient, gagnant de plus en plus d'expérience pour faire jouir l'un et l'autre.

- Tu veux être au dessus ?

- Pardon ?

- Potter, serais-tu devenu sourd ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Non, pourquoi tu me demandes si je veux être au dessus ?

Scorpius rougit à nouveau, mais le brun posa une main sur sa joue, l'empêchant ainsi de baisser les yeux.

- C'est juste parce que… c'était moi qui était au dessus hier. Peut-être que tu voulais mener et…

- Prends-moi.

Albus amena le blond à se serrer un peu plus contre lui, tenant son sexe entre ses doigts, pour le guider à son antre.

- C'est agréable d'être en dessous, souffla-t-il avant de mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Scorpius.

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'être, hier, quand tu as grimacé de douleur, répliqua le blond en s'éloignant assez pour ne pas avoir le tournis.

- On l'a fait dans la précipitation… Et puis tu m'avais chauffé avec ta tenue de Quidditch trop moulante !

- Idiot.

- Toi-même.

Les regards vert et gris s'observèrent avant que les deux adolescents ne sourient, complices.

- Allonge-toi mieux. Je vais te préparer.

Et Albus obéit.

Le blond posa les chevilles sur ses épaules, et souffla sur la petite entrée plissée. Sa langue passa dessus une fois, deux fois, et fit en sorte qu'elle se détende, et soit bien humide.

- Ça chatouille…

Sa langue voyagea jusqu'aux bourses, boules malléables à souhait, et les aspira entre les lèvres.

- Scorpius !

Ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à s'occuper du petit fourreau de chair et bientôt, Albus trembla. De plaisir, de retenu. Il ne voulait pas jouir alors que Scorpius le préparait. Ce dernier aurait été fier comme un paon pendant les deux semaines à venir !

- Prends-moi…

- Je ne sais pas si tu es assez prêt, Al…

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de maltraiter ma prostate avec tes doigts. Je veux ta queue. Maintenant.

- Quelle vulgarité !

Mais le blond obéit, trop heureux de s'unir pour la énième fois avec l'autre Serpentard.

Il lubrifia son sexe plusieurs fois, et passa un peu de la crème sur l'entrée, puis poussa doucement à l'intérieur.

Comme à chaque fois, il dut s'arrêter. Autant pour que Albus s'habitue, que pour lui, pour ne pas jouir.

Parce que le brun était toujours aussi étroit. Et chaud.

- Scorp'… Je veux te sentir…

Les contractions provoquées par le brun ralentissaient l'avancée de son sexe, mais qu'importe, Albus voulait le sentir, alors qu'il le sente entrer, lentement.

- Arrête, arrête !

Le blond obéit, inquiet d'avoir blessé l'autre. Mais en l'observant de plus près, il remarqua les yeux vagues, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Tu as trouvé ma prostate, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Et en faisant bouger lui-même ses hanches, il s'empala à nouveau sur le sexe du jeune Malfoy, et gémit de plaisir.

Ce fut le feu de départ que le blond attendait, et la danse commença, ponctuer de gémissements et d'ordre.

Ils ne pensaient qu'à eux, oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle de classe, et que le vieux concierge les repérerait immédiatement à force d'entendre le boucan qu'ils faisaient. Mais Albus ne voyait que Scorpius, et Scorpius, Albus.

Et c'était peut-être cette intimité trop puissante, qui fit qu'ils n'entendirent pas les chuchotements dans le couloir, ou la porte qui s'ouvrait tout doucement.

Scorpius, se sentant venir, caressa le membre de son amant, souhaitant voir ce dernier se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir et c'est ce qu'il fit après deux ou trois va-et-vient puissants. Ses muscles internes emprisonnèrent le blond et ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se libère.

- Quand Rusard va voir ça !

- James !

- Mais Lily ! Regarde ! Ce sont deux Serpentards ! Deux Serpentards !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de te suivre… je vais rentrer me coucher.

- Lily ! Chérie !

Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent, trop épuisés pour vraiment réagir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Lily ? Souffla Scorpius en posant son front sur l'épaule du brun.

- James ? Répondit Albus en passant une main molle sur le dos trempé de son petit-ami.

- Qu'est-ce que ton frère ferait encore à Poudlard ?

- Et pourquoi ma sœur se trouverait dans les cachots ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et haussèrent des épaules. Le frère et la sœur d'Albus étaient dans le secret, pour eux deux, il n'y avait pas de crainte.

**OoooooOoooooO**

_**Quarante-cinq ans plus tôt**_

C'était la cata.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire…

Mais vraiment, la pire cata qu'ils n'aient jamais fait depuis leur début comme Maraudeurs…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire…

Son frère de cœur… de sang… disparu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !

- Rémus, calme toi !

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'on a fait disparaître James et Lily ? Hurla le jeune lycanthrope en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

- On va trouver un moyen, souffla Sirius en attrapant les poignées du préfet des Gryffondor pour qu'il arrête sa torture. On a dû faire une légère erreur dans le dosage… ou quelque chose comme ça.

Rémus tentait de calmer sa crise de panique naissance, Sirius marmonnait dans son coin, un bout de parchemin aussi ancien que le Château entre les mains, Peter s'était recroquevillé dans un coin et Severus se sentait mitigé. Terriblement mitigé…

* * *

**Oui alors comme je l'ai un peu expliqué dans le résumé et au début, ya du Maraudeur, du génération post-guerre, bref, la grosse embrouille.**

**J'espère juste que ça sera assez crédible à vos yeux et on se retrouve dès que j'ai terminé (commencé) le prochain chapitre !**

**ps**: _ce lemon sera le dernier que je tape._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut à tous et à toutes, je suis un peu étonnée d'avoir réussi à terminer ce chapitre en une semaine et même s'il se fait un peu tard, c'est les vacances ! Alors qu'importe. Juste pour vous remercier de vos reviews, parce que j'ai vu des nouveaux lecteurs/lectrices et ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec vous. Sinon, j'ai découvert qu'avec ce chapitre, ça allait partir en cacahuètes. Parce que j'ai décidé de mettre plein de truc alors que je ne maîtrise pas tout à fait le couple Albus/Scorpius... Mais si ça ne va pas, prévenez moi.**_

_**Sinon, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

Rose Weasley, fille de Hermione et Ronald Weasley, et donc, cousine d'Albus Potter, dormait paisiblement dans son lit du dortoir des Sixième Année quand elle fut réveillée par des chuchotements venant de ses camarades de chambre.

- Mais c'est pas possible !

- Je suis vraiment étonnée…

- Ça doit être une blague comme une autre. On va juste la réveiller.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, les filles, soupira la jeune fille en tirant ses rideaux.

- Rose ! Chuchota sa meilleure amie, Isabelle Kennedy. Il y a une fille dans le lit inutilisé !

La jeune fille plissa les yeux vers ledit lit et effectivement, une bosse se cachait sous les couvertures.

- Pourtant, réfléchit-t-elle. Les autres maisons n'ont pas le mot de passe de la tour. Et aucun garçon ne pourrait monter chez les filles.

- Faut la réveiller ! Proposa la seule asiatique du dortoir, Samantha Shang.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller, répliqua Céleste Richard.

Samantha les regarda, avant de soupirer. Céleste était toujours pénible le matin…

- Eh…

Aucune réaction.

- Eh oh !

- Peut-être qu'avec un verre d'eau ?

- Isabelle…

- Je ne faisais que suggérer.

- Les filles… vous faites trop de bruit !

Les quatre Gryffondors se figèrent en voyant l'inconnue se redresser dans son lit.

- Eh mais c'est mon T-shirt ! S'écria Céleste en reconnaissant le maillot que la rouquine portait.

- Hum ? Mais c'était dans mon coffre ! Protesta cette dernière.

- Céleste emporte tellement de choses de chez elle qu'on lui a permis d'occuper le coffre inutilisé du dernier lit, expliqua doucement Rose en s'approchant.

C'est alors que la jeune fille de seize ans les observa plus attentivement et écarquilla les yeux.

- M-mais, balbutia-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon dortoir ?

- Vous êtes dans Notre dortoir, la contredit Samantha avec douceur.

- C'est impossible ! Je suis bien dans la tour des Gryffondor, dans la section des Sixième Année !

Les quatre filles se regardèrent. Cette blague n'était vraiment pas amusante. Et Rose trouvait cette rouquine… familière. C'était dérangeant comme impression.

Une alarme explosa leurs tympans un bref instant avant qu'un hurlement ne les fasse sursauter.

- LILY !

- James, souffla ladite Lily en s'enfuyant de la pièce.

- Lily ? répéta Rose avec étonnement.

- James ? Fit Isabelle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais James Potter est parti il y a un an déjà.

- J'ai un terrible pressentiment, grimaça Samantha.

Et aucune des filles ne se moqua d'elle. La jeune asiatique avait un certain don pour la divination et ses pressentiments étaient toujours justes.

- Allons voir ce qu'il se passe, décida Rose, pendant que Céleste se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, grommelant qu'il y avait des folles partout.

…

James s'était réveillé dans son lit, comme d'habitude, et avait souri en se remémorant la veille.

Il devait à tout prix remercier Sirius pour les avoir laissé seuls un moment. Ils avaient pu discuter et il avait même eu droit de l'embrasser sans réserve.

Et il devait annoncer aux autres ce qu'il avait vu dans les cachots.

Deux Serpentards qui… forniquaient ensemble, juste à côté de leur Salle Commune ! Des Serpentards ! Les types les plus prétentieux que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu, qui prônaient leur Sang-purs… qui forniquaient entre eux !

- Sirius ! Hurla-t-il en s'abattant dans le lit de son meilleur ami.

- Aaah ! Hurla l'autre en retour.

- Sérieux mec, merci pour hier, continua James en écrasant l'autre sous son poids. Je n'avais jamais autant avancé avec Lily !

- Victor, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de nous réveiller comme ça…

- Tom… c'est pas moi qui fait hurler Steve comme un Véracrasse qu'on égorge.

James se figea en ne reconnaissant ni les noms de ses amis, si leurs voix. Il se tourna vers celui qui s'appelait Victor, qui sortait de la Salle de bain, en chemise de nuit, puis vers ledit Tom qui le regardait comme un hibou attaqué par une musaraigne.

- Mais t'es qui toi ? Grommela celui qu'il continuait à priver d'air, Steve, il croyait.

- Mais vous êtes qui ? Répondit James en se dégageant de là.

- Euh… t'es bizarre mec, fit remarquer Tom en se levant. On t'a fait une blague ? Je t'ai jamais vu dans la tour des Gryffondors.

- Moi non plus, s'exclamèrent les deux autres garçons.

Alors James regarda tout autour de lui et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un drôle de calendrier de l'avant. 2021.

- Mais c'est quoi cette blague ?

Et le brun s'enfuit de la chambre, ignorant les trois autres garçons et pensa trouver de l'aide auprès de sa petite amie. Il l'avait laissé au pied de l'escalier du dortoir des filles la veille au soir. Elle ne devait pas s'être volatilisée !

Mais au moment où il grimpait les cinq premières marches, un cri horrible éclata dans la tour et il glissa sur les escaliers, devenus un toboggan, jusqu'à la Salle Commune.

Ah oui. La fameuse protection contre les garçons trop entreprenants.

Mais il n'était pas entreprenant là !

- LILY ! Beugla-t-il, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs des lèves-tôt.

Cette dernière atterrit devant lui au bout de quelques secondes et il put la prendre dans ses bras, rassuré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, souffla la jeune fille en se dégageant de l'étreinte chaude du brun.

- Sirius et Rémus ont disparu, et ont laissé place à des inconnus, expliqua James en regardant tout autour d'eux. Pourtant, c'est toujours la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. J'ai vu un calendrier de très mauvais goût qui prétendait qu'on était en 2021.

- Pourtant, nous sommes bien en 2021, fit une voix venant du toboggan des filles.

Le couple observa la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn. Inconnue.

- Je m'appelle Rose, Rose Weasley.

- James Potter.

Le brun remarqua parfaitement les expressions de surprise des gens qui écoutaient leur conversation.

- Lily Evans.

Cette Rose Weasley écarquilla parfaitement les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche avant de murmurer.

- Par les couilles de Merlin… Quand Lily et Al' vont apprendre ça.

**OoooooOoooooO**

La directrice de Poudlard avait vécu la Grande Peur des années 70, puis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, puis la Guerre. Avait survécu aux Maraudeurs, puis aux disputes entre Malfoy et Potter, et celles, post-guerre entre la maison Serpentard et les trois autres et elle avait survécu à James Potter, Second du nom. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu cette situation. Celle où deux élèves du passé viendraient dans le futur. Et que ces élèves, elle les connaissait.

James et Lily Potter. Les parents d'Harry Potter. Ils avaient seize ans.

- Professeur, tenta de plaisanter le brun en détaillant le bureau directorial. Vous avez franchement vieilli depuis la veille. Et où est le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Ici, mon cher ami.

Le couple tourna la tête vers le tableau situé au dessus du fauteuil de la directrice et James écarquilla les yeux de surprise, pendant que Lily les fronçait.

- Vous avez démissionné ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- En quelque sorte, dit le tableau, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

C'était une bonne question. Minerva McGonagall avait eu un petit résumé de Miss Weasley, quand les tableaux l'avaient appelé en urgence à la tour des Rouge et Or et maintenant, elle attendait une certaine personne pour… ah, le voilà.

Les flammes crépitèrent et un homme à la forte carrure, vêtu des couleurs des Aurors, apparut dans la pièce.

Il trébucha légèrement et mit de la poussière sur le tapis.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, grommela le nouvel arrivant. Mais je ne me suis jamais habitué à ce type de transport.

- Harry, approchez s'il vous plait, le salua la vieille directrice.

Mais au moment où il obéissait, Harry remarqua les deux élèves installés devant le bureau et pâlit en les reconnaissant.

- Que… Professeur…

- Regarde Lily, un Auror a décidé de m'imiter parce que je suis devenu un célèbre Attrapeur ! murmura James sans beaucoup de discrétion.

- James, tais-toi.

Et le jeune homme obéit.

- James… Lily ?

La rouquine dirigea son regard vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Nous nous connaissons ?

- Miss Evans, intervint de suite McGonagall en montrant un siège à côté de James, à Harry. En quel année sommes-nous ?

- Si vous posez une question comme celle-là, c'est que c'est un piège, remarqua James avec un rictus. Alors nous dirons 2021.

- La veille au soir, fit Lily en ignorant les bêtises de son petit-ami, nous étions encore le 3 décembre 1976.

La directrice ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle avait eu peur de comprendre. Et Harry Potter semblait en état de choc.

- Je pense, commença lentement McGonagall, qu'il serait préférable qu'on vous explique la situation, et que vous fassiez de même.

Hochements de tête.

- Monsieur Potter, Miss Evans, nous nous trouvons bien en 2021. Je ne sais par quel miracle vous êtes arrivés ici, mais sachez qu'on trouvera le moyen de vous faire retourner dans le passé.

- NON !

Trois têtes tournèrent vers Harry et ce dernier se sentit très gêné. Comme un petit enfant prit en faute.

- Je… excusez-moi. Mais professeur, il serait peut-être mieux de les garder ici, en attendant… vous savez quoi.

- Changer le passé n'aidera pas le futur, monsieur Potter, déclara l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondors. Il ne faut pas jouer avec des forces que nous ne connaissons pas.

- Monsieur Potter ? Répéta James, en dévisageant Harry.

Le directeur des Aurors et son ancien professeur se regardèrent.

James était sûr d'avoir aperçu le très léger hochement de tête de la vieille et l'Auror se mit à parler.

- James, Lily, commença-t-il. Je suis… eh bien je suis votre fils.

- Non !

- Ah bon ?

Le couple se regarda. James parut clairement étonné par la réaction de la rouquine. « Non » ?

- Désolée James, soupira la jeune Gryffondor. Mais je ne peux pas y croire. Pas alors qu'on s'est mis en couple i peine une semaine. Je suis encore en train de… réfléchir.

- Comment ça ?

Le brun était pâle comme la mort, tendu à l'extrême. Et McGonagall regretta d'avoir donné son accord pour révéler ce secret.

- C'est vrai que ta tête s'est un peu dégonflée, hésita Lily. Mais si tu penses que je ne vois pas les bêtises que tu continues de faire avec Sirius… Rémus a l'air de n'avoir aucune autorité sur vous et Peter… n'en parlons même pas.

- Mais Lily…

- Potter, Evans.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête immédiatement vers la voix autoritaire.

- Vous parlerez de vos histoires de couple, plus tard, est-ce clair ? Continua la directrice en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien. Comme vous l'avez donc compris, Harry est votre… fils. Et deux de ses enfants sont encore à Poudlard.

- Une descendance…, réfléchit James, qui tentait d'oublier l'aveu de sa petite-amie. Combien ?

- Trois, en tout, intervint Harry. James Sirius, l'aîné, Albus Severus, le second, et Lily Luna, la cadette.

- Il n'y a jamais eu qu'eu seul héritier dans la famille Potter, fit remarquer l'adolescent avec un air hautain. Tu sembles en être la preuve. Alors pourquoi autant de gosses ? Et pourquoi « Severus » ?

- Je ne pense pas que vous dévoiler des secrets du futur soit le mieux, monsieur Potter, l'arrêta Minerva les croisant les doigts sur son bureau. J'ai besoin de parler avec… Harry. Je suppose que vous avez faim. Allez dans la Grande Salle, je pense que le secret a dû être dévoilé parmi les élèves depuis un petit moment déjà. Mais rester discret. Nous chercherons de notre côté une solution pour vous renvoyer chez vous.

Les deux Gryffondors acquiescèrent et sortir, légèrement sonnés.

- Le château n'a pas changé, depuis hier, remarqua James en prenant un escalier mobile.

- Je pourrais presque imaginer Sirius et Remus débarqués au rez-de-chaussée et nous dire que nous sommes en retard, remarqua la rouquine.

Ils atteignirent le premier étage quand on les appela.

- James ? Lily ?

Ils se retournèrent, se demandant ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus.

Mais c'était Rose Weasley, si les souvenirs de James étaient bons. Et elle n'était pas seule. Ils devaient être un peu moins d'une dizaine de rouquins, blonds et bruns. D'âge différents. Mais un même air interrogateur sur leur visage.

- Oui ? Demanda quand même James.

- Vous pourriez nous suivre ? Vous serez plus tranquilles que dans la Grande Salle.

Avant que le brun réponde, Lily acquiesça et le traîna derrière elle. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'animosité chez ces jeunes.

Ils remontèrent sept étages, jusqu'à la tapisserie d'un homme qui dansait au milieu de trolls.

Rose se mit à faire des va-et-vient devant l'œuvre de mauvais goût et soudain, en face de celle-ci, une porte se dessina, puis apparut enfin.

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu ici, s'étonna James, les suivant malgré tout.

- La Salle sur Demande, expliqua un garçon à l'air indifférent, brun comme lui. Vraiment pratique pour de nombreuses raisons.

- Albus, ne commence pas, soupira une autre rouquine, peut-être moins âgé que ledit Albus.

Attendez… Albus ?

- Tu ne serais pas un de mes petits-fils ?

- Jaaaames !

- Mais quoi ?

**OoooooOoooooO**

Pendant ce temps, la directrice et Harry Potter tentaient de faire le point. Le brun avait toujours du mal à croire que ses parents soient là, dans son présent.

- Mais si ce n'était pas eux ?

- Harry, je comprends votre choc mais j'ai côtoyé vos parents pendant sept longues années et soyez sûr que ces deux individus sont bien James et Lily Potter.

- Si ce sont eux, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas les garder ici ? Leur permettre de survivre ?

- Harry, vous savez qu'il ne faut pas bouleverser le passé.

- Je sais, soupira le chef du Bureau des Aurors, se rendant compte de sa stupidité. Mais les voir en chair et en os…

- Je sais, Harry. Je sais. Ça me fait un choc aussi…

Le silence s'installa entre eux et la directrice réfléchit. Ramener ses deux anciens élèves dans leur temps, leur effacer la mémoire avant et surtout, ne rien leur dévoiler de ce qu'il se passe dans leur futur.

« _Notre présent _», rajouta une petite voix intérieure. Elle se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle menait le couple Potter à leur mort en les renvoyant à leur époque mais, en regardant Harry, et en pensant à James, Albus et Lily Potter, qui animaient ses journées depuis tellement d'années…

Elle se dit que le passé devait rester tel quel.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Scorpius se rongeait… non, un Malfoy ne se rongeait pas les sangs. Disons plutôt qu'il était très inquiet, intérieurement, et attendait Albus, assis à la table des Serpentards, mastiquant sa nourriture sans grand enthousiasme.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ? S'étonna son ami, Constantin Nott.

- Al' chéri lui manque, répondit son voisin de gauche, Julian Zabini, avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh c'est bon les gars, grinça le blond en se levant. Je sais que vous êtes dans le secret et que vous vous amusez à nos dépends, mais faites attention…

- Mon père est Draco Malfoy…, l'imita Nott.

- …et Harry Potter est le père d'Al'chéri, termina Zabini.

- On sait, complétèrent les deux garçons avec un air narquois sur le visage.

- Je vais aller chercher mes affaires, soupira Scorpius en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Que dire de Scorpius Malfoy ? Déjà, qu'il avait été un enfant désiré. Et qu'il avait suivi l'éducation des Malfoy, quoique de manière moins strict que son propre père. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que le monde des sorciers ne prêtait plus tout à fait attention aux Sang-Purs et que par conséquent, s'en enorgueillir ne servait plus à rien. Il cachait sous son masque de Malfoy, un tourbillon de douceur et de timidité. Sa mère lui avait légué sa douceur et cette timidité maladive était dû au fait qu'il n'avait jamais fréquenté d'enfants de son âge avant Poudlard. Oh, il était mature, c'était certain, mais ça ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé lors de sa première rencontre avec Albus Severus Potter…

Scorpius eut un sourire amusé en se rappelant de leur Première année…

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Cinq ans plus tôt**_

Scorpius était installé sur la banquette d'un compartiment du Poudlard Express, les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui filait à toute vitesse. Il avait le cœur lourd, mais il devait rester fort. Son père le lui avait dit. Il avait aussi ajouté qu'il pouvait leur envoyer un hibou tous les jours, et qu'ils répondraient, sa mère et lui.

- Je serais à Serpentard.

- Moi aussi, mais c'est normal. Mes parents étaient à Serpentard, et mes grands-parents avant eux.

- Le changement, c'est pas maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parce que tu voudrais te retrouver chez les Poufsouffle peut-être ? Ou pire, chez les Gryffondor ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça…

Se trouvaient avec lui, deux garçons de son âge. Il n'avait pas encore osé lever la voix pour leur parler, et ces derniers n'avaient pas fait l'effort non plus d'entamer une conversation. Mais l'un s'appelait Nott et l'autre… Zabini.

Pour sa part, il savait très bien qu'il finirait aussi à Serpentard. Son père le lui avait dit. Un Malfoy va à Serpentard et pas ailleurs. Mais au fond, il espérait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas trop quoi.

BOOM !

- AL !

Les trois garçons tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn se tenait de profil, la tête tournée vers le sol, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Une touffe de cheveux bruns apparut soudain sous la jeune fille et Scorpius sentit la commissure de ses lèvres se levée. Le garçon avait la tête d'un hibou éberlué et sa tentative de calmer la jeune fille était tellement maladroite qu'il ne put retenir un ricanement.

Étrangement, le brun tourna la tête vers lui et son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Il avait les yeux verts. Tout verts. Et ils étaient un peu vagues aussi. Mais il lui sourit avant de pousser son amie à poursuivre leur chemin.

- C'était Albus Potter, commenta Zabini en reniflant.

- Pas très digne du Sauveur du monde, renchérit Nott avec un léger sourire moqueur. Toi aussi ça t'as fait rire, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux garçons avaient tournés la tête vers Scorpius et ce dernier se sentit rougir. Un peu.

- Je… oui.

- Je m'appelle Constantin Nott, se présenta Nott. Et voici Julian Zabini. Tu es un Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Mon père m'a dit que ton père et lui étaient de la même promotion, ajouta Zabini en le détaillant, calculateur.

- C'est fort possible, fit le blond, le cœur battant. Mon père parle très peu de son passé.

- Cons' !

- Oh non, soupira Constantin en voyant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir à la volée.

- Tu n'aurais pas ma brosse à cheveux ? Demanda la nouvelle venue.

- Tu as dû la laisser à la maison, Cassandra.

- J'en doute, je l'ai vu dans mon sac, la dernière fois.

- Alors cherche encore.

La jeune fille garda le silence un petit moment avant de remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Constantin… ce sont tes amis ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

- Va rejoindre tes amies.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, soupira la jeune fille.

Et elle s'en alla, lançant un clin d'œil à Julian et Scorpius.

- Désolé, fit Constantin avec une grimace. C'est ma sœur.

- Jumelle.

- Oui.

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas.

- Faux-jumeaux.

Les deux garçons hochèrent de la tête, l'air de compatir. Mais sans plus.

Scorpius retourna à la contemplation du paysage et les deux garçons discutèrent de choses et d'autres.

…

- Serpentard !

Logique, pensa Scorpius en se dirigeant vers la table des Verts et Argents qui l'applaudissait à tout rompre.

- Nott, Cassandra.

- Serpentard !

- Nott, Constantin.

- Serpentard !

Constantin s'installa face à lui, avec un sourire. Un visage familier ne faisait pas de mal.

- Potter, Albus Severus.

Le silence s'installa dans la Salle, pendant que le brun s'avançait, puis il y eut une exclamation.

- C'est mon frèèèère !

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers un garçon aux cheveux auburn qui s'était levé à la table des Gryffondor, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Cela fit rire ceux qui le connaissaient. Mais il n'aurait pas dû se lever.

- Serpentard !

- QUOI ?

Hurlements indignés de la part des Gryffondors, murmures choqués chez les Serpentards.

Mais Albus Severus continua son chemin vers la table tout à droite, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il s'installa immédiatement près de Scorpius et lui tendit la main.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté tout à l'heure, commença le brun avec un sourire d'excuse. Dans le train. Je m'appelle Albus, mais c'est mieux si on m'appelle Al.

Scorpius regarda la main tendue et la prit, dans un geste mécanique.

- Scorpius.

James semblait au bord de l'évanouissement pendant que ses amis tentaient de le faire reprendre pied, Rose avait une main sur la bouche, sans doute pour cacher sa bouche ouverte par la surprise, et les autres Weasley haussaient des épaules. Après tout, Albus avait toujours été un peu spécial.

**OoooooOooooO**

Oui, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris cette main tendue. Et d'avoir accepté cette amitié qui s'était tissée au fil du temps.

Et d'avoir découvert qu'Albus souffrait d'une potion d'attirance qui aurait tout fait capoter entre eux.

Scorpius entra dans son dortoir, chercha son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose. Albus avait dit qu'il serait à l'heure pour le cours. Il tenait toujours ses promesses.

* * *

**Il semble que j'ai vraiment un faible et pour les jumeaux, et pour les Nott. M'enfin bon, vous devrez faire avec.**

**Sinon, pour vous dire que j'essaye vraiment de me calquer sur les maigres indices du futur, et de rendre les persos les plus vrais possibles. **

**Et petite note pour terminer, comme je pars en fin de semaine pour la Chine, pour trois semaines, j'ai peur de ne pas poster à temps. Et même de taper à temps, avec toute ma famille que je vais me coltiner...**

**Alors... Je ne vous promets rien pour la suite...**

**Mais il y en aura une !**

**Bonne vacances, et merci de me lire =)**

**EliH**


End file.
